paradigm_political_factionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Soviet Socialist Republic
The Soviet Socialist Republic, more commonly referred to as The SSR, was a Jewish military organized autocratic commune founded by and formerly lead by Generalissimo shipsimfan. The SSR was one of the largest factions in the world and the most technologically advanced before its collapse, featuring a googlium door in the shape of a hammer and sickle (googlium does not exist, that's why it's advanced). Former Membership Officers * Generalissimo shipsimfan - Founder and Current Head of State * Minister of Defense theowlbear - De Facto Second in Command * Minister of Truth drfreakshow * Minister of Resources Sir_Willy * Colonel crazymen12 * Captain NocturnalSergal Enlisted * Sergeant MiloMn * Sergeant wyvern69 * Master Fighter Boxed * Private LodestarFrance * Private spartananator * Private FishySoldieR * Private DriestTea History Founding The SSR was founded on April 14, 2017 by Generalissimo Shipsimfan with a donation from Kansan00. Quickly after Captain NocturnalSergal joined the faction. MicahMrPres was an early member of the SSR, but was kicked for low power fairly early. The First Base The very first base that The SSR had was located in an ice spike biome. It was gained through a contest held by the admins. It started off as a humble keep in the middle containing three buildings and two farms. As The SSR had rapid member growth through this period it also had rapid territorial growth to match. The construction of a large wall outside the keep began and many construction projects began inside the walls including farms and a warehouse. The Fall of The First Base The fall of the first base began with acceptance of a BigBuilderMcGee, unbeknownst to the leadership of the SSR he was from Rhodesia. After his acceptance, resources began to disappear and two cases of arson were committed. After investigation by the Minister of Defense, BigBuilderMcGee was found to be the cause and was executed, exiled, and deemed an enemy of the state by the SSR. With his return to Rhodesia, there were increased tensions between the SSR and Rhodesia. In order to protect themselves the Imperial Coalition of Nations was founded and proceeded increase hostilities with the SSR until a war broke out. There was a total of one battle in the war which members of the ICN entered conflict with Officers of the SSR. The officers were forced to retreat into the keep. Quickly after this the base was abandoned by the SSR. During this time two members were admitted to the SSR, VodkaAlien and MicahMrPres. These two left the faction before the fall and create the Vanguards and the PSAR. The two split off factions later came to rejoin with the SSR in the forming of the Confederation of Socialist States with the Krakow Pact. The Second Base After the fall of the first base a second base has been constructed in an undisclosed location underground. Peace was found between the SSR and the ICN during the construction of the second base. This peace was mainly brokered by the Minister of Defense with the permission of the Generalissimo and Solvada. After the end of the war, the CSS was founded with the Vanguards and PSAR to oppose the threat which the ICN portrayed to the socialist states. After a rebellion was incited by the Buddhist Communist Party and the Islamic State, a military alliance rose to challenge their hegemony over Paradigm, known as the Alliance For Freedom. After the Alliance's first raid attempt on the SSR's underground base, morale had become extremely weakened and divisions began to form within the SSR. Eventually the SSR's former high command chose to mutiny against the Generalissimo, leaving the SSR and declaring the disbandment of the CSS. Shipsimfan later disbanded the SSR as well, thus ending the legacy of the SSR.